


Baroque

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [281]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crime Scene, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: baroque: adjective: buh-ROHK: characterized by grotesqueness, extravagance, complexity, or flamboyancefrom Merriam-Webster:"Baroque came to English from the French word barroque, meaning 'irregularly shaped.' At first, the word in French was used mostly to refer to pearls. Eventually, it came to describe an extravagant style of art characterized by curving lines, gilt, and gold. This type of art, which was prevalent especially in the 17th century, was sometimes considered to be excessively decorated and overly complicated. It makes sense, therefore, that the meaning of the word baroque has broadened to include anything that seems excessively ornate or elaborate."





	Baroque

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to write a bit and this is what happened.

Sherlock crouched down and examined the crime scene, before closing his eyes and slowly shaking his head. Another case, so simple, and yet as Moriarty had told him once, he liked to make things more complicated than they really were, than they needed to be. Baroque. No, he didn't need life to be outrageous, just more than this mundane, everydayness that he seemed to be drowning in, ever since he had returned from - he looked over at John, just on the other side of the tape, watching over him as he always did. He had once thought John was an easy read, a simple military doctor. How wrong he had been. So very wrong. 

Hell with it.

He lifted the crime scene tape and strode up to John, who looked up at him with surprise in his eyes, and yet, his lips seemed to ask what had taken him so long. Lestrade shrugged, and patiently waited for Sherlock's assessment of the as yet unidentified victim, the idiocy of his new forensics guy, and the inevitable question about his non-existent love life.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Right. No ring. Probably single. Possibly recently divorced. No jewelry except for the necklace with a cross on it, so could be religious, or perhaps she just wears it because she's a teacher at the local Catholic school." He rolled his eyes as everyone looked blankly at him. "She's wearing a school shirt, sweats and trainers - you might get something from that - maybe just getting home from the gym? Had her keys out, must live nearby, going by the marks on her nose, she had a strong prescription, there should be a pair of glasses somewhere, or perhaps she's wearing contacts to impress the new neighbour, and I'd look at the new neighbour as a suspect once you find him, or her. New guy isn't terrible, he didn't speak, which is a definite improvement on your last one, and Greg, for chrissakes, when are you finally going to ask Molly out?"

"Molly -?" Lestrade whispered to himself as he sent one of his constables in search of the keys, mumbling to himself about the obvious clues he had missed.

"Are we finished here?" 

Lestrade nodded and waved him and John towards the cab that was slowing to a stop. "Yeah, I'll let you know - if I need - ya know - nevermind." He sighed as he realized he was talking to himself.


End file.
